


His Beautiful Little Toy

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Older Zayn, Rich Zayn, Smut, Swearing, Top Zayn, dominant zayn, toy boy louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Zayn's little toy, his precious pet, to play with and keep safe.<br/>Zayn is a millionaire and has a lot of work to do he can't always be around to entertain his young lover.<br/>Louis's insecurity about losing Zayn's interest means he ends up lying to the older man. How will Zayn react?</p><p> </p><p>So people liked these characters and asked for another scenario including them and this is what happened :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Beautiful Little Toy

**6 months later**

 

Louis’s eyes closed with a sigh as the masseur rubbed her oiled hands down his back, kneading away any tension in his muscles, making him melt into the soft massage table. When she told him she was done he pouted a little but allowed her to leave.

 

“Can you make me one of those pink drinks you made for me yesterday, Peter? Thank you, sweetheart,” Louis grinned flirtatiously at the bartender, who simply rolled his eyes and smiled softly, all of Zayn’s staff were used to him by now.

 

They were used to the over exuberance and the need for everything to be perfect and beautiful. They were situated in what Zayn liked to call Louis’s Palace; really it was just one of the upper floors which had been made into one giant open room with different areas for the various things Louis wanted. Such as his cute little Tikki bar along with Peter his bartender, a spacious Jacuzzi, a sauna, lounge chairs, an exercise area- with a running machine, a treadmill, and weights which he barely used- and also a boutique area where his stylist would help him get ready for events or simply if he wanted to look extra done up one day. Zayn spoiled him, and it’d only gotten worse after he’d admitted to Louis that he loved him. Louis still hadn’t said it back, but Zayn never pushed him, he knew that Louis was trying his hardest to show his love instead of say it.

 

Just as Peter walked over to where Louis was seated on a plush lounge chair- dressed only in a pair of short dark blue swim shorts- handing him his pretty pink drink, and receiving a wink and a bottom slap off Louis because he was feeling playful, Zayn walked in and gave Louis a small frown at his actions. Louis smiled at him innocently and stood to face his lover.

 

Zayn looked beautiful as always, though today he was dressed more casually that usual, he’d decided to take a rare day off- what that really meant was he was meeting clients in his home study instead of his office at work. He wore a cream-coloured long-sleeved top that had a v-neck collar; the soft material was delicate and clung to him in a way that almost made Louis jealous, He wore a pair of black jeans that were tight to his long, lean legs, his outfit made him look tall and graceful, and made him look young, if you discounted the silver hairs on his temples or the age in his eyes, but why would you discount those things? Zayn’s age was not a detraction from his beauty, in fact it made him all the more spectacular, whereas Louis youth- at only 21- made him over excitable and giddy, almost fickle seeming; Zayn was a powerfully calm man, his confidence an aura around him that drew the eye of anyone within radius.

 

“You should stop flirting with my staff, baby, I might take it upon myself to get mad,” Zayn said softly, his deep voice making Louis shiver and lean almost desperately into the hand Zayn raised to stroke Louis cheekbone.

 

“Well if you’d play with me more often, I would have to resort to baiting the staff,” Louis said with an impertinent smile, causing Zayn to huff out a surprised laugh. Zayn brought Louis closer using his hold on his jaw, pressing a soft kiss to Louis pink lips that made Louis feel delicate and like he could float off at any second. Louis reached up to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck but the older man pulled away with a regretful smile, holding onto Louis’s hands and pressing one last kiss to Louis pout, before walking back out of the room.

 

Zayn had been distracted lately, paying Louis less and less attention, and putting more of his time into work. Louis wasn’t too proud to say he was willing to do anything to get that attention back. Louis knew he was a creature that easily starved from lack of care and attention, he needed to be centre stage, and with no one more so than Zayn. He hadn’t been kidding with that jibe at wanting more of Zayn’s time. His lover had been spending a lot of time at work or in his study, and he hadn’t allowed Louis to sleep in his bed for 4 nights straight. Louis knew in his head that Zayn couldn’t have simply changed his mind and stopped loving Louis, but the lack of intimacy was making Louis feel unwanted, his little insecurities popping up. Louis was a confident person on the outside, but inside he was deeply sensitive to anything Zayn did, and he’d read into everything.

 

Louis looked at the closed door Zayn had exited through for another second before returning to his lounge chair, trying to ignore the sympathetic look Peter was giving him, and sipped sadly at his pink drink that now just tasted too sweet for his mood. He put it down with a sigh and wandered over to the running machine, deciding that maybe he needed to do more exercise; maybe that’s what was putting Zayn off. So Louis ran hard and for so long that his vision started to blur and he almost fell over, he kept ignoring Peters quietly insistent voice, suggesting that he may have done too much, that maybe he needs a break, but all Louis could think of was the amount of times Zayn had sent Louis away this past week. Every night Louis would come to Zayn’s door and ask if he wanted some company, and he would leave with a false smile, feeling rejected, as Zayn said that he was too busy.

 

All the thoughts got jumbled in Louis head and stumbled, falling down and being rolled off the machine and onto the floor. He hit the hardwood with a bang and an undignified yelp, clutching his knee with a hiss of pain, and the machine automatically shut off, the sensors telling it there was no one on it any more. Peter rushed over and knelt beside Louis, who tried and failed to keep a tear from falling, he was in pain and felt rejected, and Peters arms weren’t the right arms to be holding him right now.

 

“Are you okay? Master Louis, what have you hurt? I’ll call the doctor,” Peter rushed away before Louis could tell him not to bother. Zayn was going to be irritated at having to stop work because he’ll be worried about Louis. Louis sighed in annoyance, he was supposed to be making sure Zayn still wanted him around, not giving him reasons to get rid of him!

 

“Peter! Don’t call the doctor! I’m absolutely fantastic, as always!” Louis forced out, putting a big smile on his face and surreptitiously grinding his teeth in pain, manoeuvring himself around and standing up. Peter came back with a suspicious expression, holding the phone but without dialling yet, deciding whether or not to believe Louis.

 

“Are you sure? That was a bad fall, and you aren’t putting all your weight on your left knee,” Peter pointed out shrewdly, Louis inwardly whimpered but quickly stood straight, putting his weight on both knees as if one of them wasn’t shrieking at him and ready to buckle. Peters face relaxed visibly and he gave Louis a smile, quickly turning away to put the phone back now that he’d deemed Louis healthy, and Louis opened his mouth in a silent scream behind peters back, quickly wiping away a tear that escaped.

 

Louis made his farewells as soon as he could and sauntered off back to his own room, almost fainting at the pain of having to walk with his usual sway of the hips, and as soon as he closed his door he sat heavily on the floor and clutched his knee with a whimper. There was a slight possibility he’d broken something, but he didn’t think so. He could have maybe cracked something though. His knee was already swelling and going an angry red and deep purple in colour. He let himself whimper for another few seconds before gritting his teeth and standing to make his way to the shower. He fell once on the way, then once again in the shower, but managed to get clean and dry without too many more injuries. He pulled on a pair of soft blue skinny jeans that would hide the bruise and also not be too tight on his knee, and a black t-shirt that looked good against his tan. He slipped his feet into a pair of black Toms and reluctantly made his way to the dining hall to meet Zayn for dinner.

 

He managed to be seated before Zayn made it down, so he didn’t have to hide his limp, and made polite conversation through the whole meal even though his knee was screaming in fiery agony. The only thing that worried Louis was the look in Zayn’s eyes, he kept looking at Louis and as the meal had gone on he’d looked more and more thoughtful, and much to Louis’s dismay, as the dishes were taken away by the kitchen staff, Zayn beckoned Louis to him with a crook of his fingers. Louis gave him a watery smile and stood with a brittle version of his usual grace. Trying his best to act normal Louis came over and popped himself onto Zayn’s lap, wrapping careful arms around him neck and leaning in to give him a tentative kiss. As Zayn pulled back his face seemed to harden in resolve.

 

“Baby, I know I’ve been a little distant with you lately, and I’m sorry. Is that why you’re acting strange?” Zayn asked, brushing a kiss over Louis’s forehead. Louis nodded quickly, afraid to speak in case the lie wouldn’t come out believable. “You know that I love you, darling. I’ve just had a lot of work. But I promise I’ll clear my schedule tomorrow, okay? Some people will be pissed, but you’re more important,” Zayn said softly, stroking Louis’s feathery caramel hair away from his face and staring into his clear blue eyes, making Louis want to melt against his chest as he momentarily forgot about his hurt knee. But he realised that even though all he’d wanted was for Zayn to say these exact words to him, he couldn’t accept the offer, and it hurt his heart a little to give up this chance to spend a whole day with his lover.

 

“I have a hair appointment tomorrow, and I don’t want you to miss any work because of me. I was just being silly baby,” Louis assured reluctantly, threading his fingers through the hair at the base of Zayn’s neck. “Maybe if you’d just let me sleep in your bed a bit more, sweetie, I’m feeling a little lonely I guess,” Louis pouted for effect, looking at Zayn from under his lashes and smiling coyly when he felt Zayn shift slightly beneath him. Louis turned so he was straddling Zayn on the chair and gasped at the pain in his knee, he’d forgotten about it and now it was radiating waves of pain up his leg.

 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked, searching Louis for an answer, his hands gentle as the glided over Louis body.

 

“I just banged my knee earlier, it’s only a little bruise, don’t worry. You can still play with me, Zayny-baby,” Louis said with a smile, leaning forward to capture Zayn’s lips before he could argue. “You gonna let me sleep in your bed tonight, I promise to be a good little toy,” Louis whispered into Zayn’s mouth and Zayn responded by sliding his hands under Louis’s thighs and lifting him. Louis gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around Zayn’s tall frame, then gasped again at the pain that caused in his knee, but disguised it as a gasp of pleasure, kissing up Zayn’s neck and grinding his hips against the older man’s.

 

Finally they reached Zayn’s room and Louis pushed the door closed after them, Zayn dropped him onto the bed and quickly pulled off his own top, revealing caramel skin marked by lines of dark ink that were hidden by his expensive suits, a harsh contrast to his normally perfectly shiny look. Louis loved Zayn’s tattoos and he quickly slid to the edge of the bed and captured Zayn’s hips, pulling him close so that Louis could lick at the black heart inked onto his hip. Zayn’s body shuddered in pleasure and he arched his neck, Louis looked up and felt almost transfixed by the sight of him, he was so perfect if hurt Louis’s heart. He quickly worked on Zayn’s belt and pulled his black jeans down and started kissing at the skin just above the waistband of Zayn’s Calvin Kleins. As Louis began tugging at the soft material, determined to get his mouth around Zayn, Zayn quickly captured his wrists and pressed him back onto the mattress, pinning his hands to the sheets and straddling Louis’s hips.

 

“None of that tonight, baby. I want to take you, make you remember how I love you, how I _own_ you,” Zayn whispered into Louis’s ear and Louis couldn’t help but shudder. Zayn quickly coaxed Louis out of his clothes and Louis had enough presence of mind to keep his eyes away from his hurt knee, and he hoped that the dark room, only lit by the light coming through the crack from the bathroom doorway, would help hide his bruises. Because Zayn would be angry that Louis hadn’t told him, and then Zayn would stop what he was doing, and Louis very much did _not_ want Zayn to stop what he was doing.

 

Zayn had petted Louis to a sinuous mess of begging and need, and he finally took pity on his little pet, turning Louis onto his stomach and slowly entering him, having prepped him during his onslaught of pleasure that had turned Louis into a babbling mess, pleading Zayn to _just fuck him already_ , and now he was and Louis felt like his whole body would explode and Zayn went in to the hilt. Zayn paused long enough to let Louis adjust to him, but then he _moved_ , and if Louis had expected him to go slow after his meticulously efficient foreplay, then he’d been sadly mistaken. He knocked Louis bad knee a few times but Louis’s body was already so overloaded on sensation that he barely felt it.

 

When they hit their peaks, it was at the same time and Zayn dropped his forehead onto Louis’s shoulder, panting and kissing at the sweat-damp skin there. Louis shuddered with aftershocks and winced as Zayn pulled away and padded off to the bathroom. He came back with a wet rag and cleaned them both off silently, dropping the rag to the floor afterwards and crawling back into the bed. Zayn lay on his back, propped up on the pillows, and pulled Louis bodily so that he was splayed over his chest, and Louis gratefully snuggled into his warm skin, wrapping himself around the older man and feeling the happiest he’s been in a while, despite his smarting knee. It’d felt like years since Zayn had really held him, when really it’d only really been a week. Louis had had a policy to never be too needy, but after Zayn’s claim of love months ago, Louis hadn’t been able to stop himself, he’d gotten too attached.

 

Zayn sighed sleepily and leant down to kiss the top of Louis soft hair with a whispered _‘I love you’_ , and Louis fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

***

 

When Louis woke up he turned over sleepily and found Zayn sat up on the bed doing some paperwork on his knees and Louis smiled up at him, liking seeing Zayn this relaxed and almost domestic.  But when Zayn looked down, his didn’t smile back, instean, to Louis confusion his face began to darken with anger.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Louis whispered, still laid flat, looking up at Zayn in confusion. Zayn seemed even more intimidating as he sat against the headboard, looking down at Louis with thunder in his dark eyes, his eyelashes long and curling- a feminine feature that failed to soften the hard planes of his face.

 

“What happened to your knee?” Zayn asked softly, but there was a dangerous edge to his voice, he was pissed Louis hadn’t told him.

 

“I fell on the running machine, I’m _fine_ ,” Louis sighed, sitting up and sliding from the bed, he tried not to wince as he stood and started limping towards the bathroom, but Zayn saw and huffed angrily, standing up and following Louis. They were both naked as they’d slept that way, and as Louis stepped into the walk-in shower Zayn followed close behind. Zayn came up behind Louis so his chest was pressed to Louis’s back and he reached over the younger boy’s shoulder to turn on the shower. The warm water rushed over their bodies and Louis sighed in pleasure, Zayn- hearing Louis’s sigh- kissed the back of his neck softly before sighing himself, the sound filled with frustrated affection.

 

“You push your luck, little one,” Zayn sighed quietly and Louis and just shrugged. Zayn turned Louis to face him, being careful of his injured knee. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked again.

 

“Because I’m fine,” Louis claimed again, sliding his hands up from Zayn’s stomach to his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss his collarbone in an attempt to distract him. It didn’t work.

 

“Louis.” Zayn said warningly and Louis leant back with a pout and a petulant glare at the ground, crossing his arms across his wet chest. Zayn ran his fingers through Louis’s wet hair until he could grasp the hairs at the back of his neck. Zayn pulled firmly, a border-line painful hold that forced Louis to look up at him, and Louis did so grumpily. “Tell me the truth,” Zayn murmured against Louis’s lips, seductive and full of a steely authority and made Louis uncross his arms to lean against Zayn’s chest and cling to his hips.

 

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Louis admitted in a small voice.

 

“You hurt yourself, Louis, that’s not _bothering_ me,” Zayn said with a frustrated sigh. “I’ll always make time for you, especially when you need it, baby. I’ve just been focussed on some stuff this week and I’m sorry I ignored you; it wasn’t on purpose,” Zayn said sweetly, dropping small kisses from one side of Louis’s chest to the other, nipping lightly at his collar bones.

 

“Ok, I’m sorry for being needy. I guess I’m not used to being a toy that’s left on the shelf for a while,” Louis said with a giggle into Zayn’s neck, and Zayn pulled back to give him a deep, fast kiss, leaving him breathless.

 

“I like it when you’re needy, pet. And you might be a toy, but you’re a beautiful toy that I love,” Zayn grinned and Louis playfully hit him on the arm.

 

“I love you,” Louis blurted without meaning to, his eyes going wide and one of his hands coming up to slap over his mouth a second later. He then slapped a hand over Zayn’s grinning mouth before he could respond in any way. “Ok, I wasn’t supposed to say that. J-just don’t say anything, okay? Just pretend I didn’t say anything, okay?” Louis begged, pleading Zayn with his eyes.

 

“Okay,” Zayn mumbled under his palm, and when Louis finally pulled his hand away, zany yanked him hard against his chest and held him tight. He leant down and kissed Louis’s temple softly.

 

“I love you too, baby,” Zayn whispered, and a reluctant smile tugged at Louis’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a few people asking for more of these two and i hope i delivered. I do have a soft spot for little Toy Boy Louis though haha :) I'd absolutely love feedback, people's comments genuinely make my day better :) thanks for reading guys xxx


End file.
